Who Or What Does Jivatma Fear?
by cooldude01
Summary: Our little antagonist Jivatma boasts & taunts a lot! Will he get his in the end? No pairings. Only real evil humor... with a scifi horror twist,slight gore. Read & review please! The story is complete!
1. The horror begins

_OK, Before we begin, there will be no pairings aside from the Rock/Ninon pairing (Though you will have to look really hard & find a few inferences). Sorry for that inconvenience. This will be just insane, crazy humor... with a Science fiction/Horror twist. Also a bit of gore. Take a deep breath, relax & read... with caution..._

A man in a strange outfit with a lanky body as well as dark skin & long hair laughed when he beat the crap out of a man in a red vest wearing green pants & sporting a red bandanna. The man writhed in agony as his blue clad friend sporting shades was beaten just as mercilessly. Next There was a man wearing a vest with his chest exposed, as well as as a nasty scar on his neck.

" I'll crush you Jivatma!!'" He said over confidently, as the strange man just stretched his arms at his chest like a spear. He lifted him from the ground when the challenger lost consciousness, then "The Dark Talon" ripped the arm he impaled in his chest out very roughly. He landed on the ground, bleeding badly & still unconscious. Jivatma laughed, seemingly pleased with his work.

This however, attracted more challengers to the arena which he was standing on. "Want more!?" He screamed, enticing 3 people at him at the same time. Each looked like a bunch of over grown thugs that could bend steel combined with osmium itself.

He then pulled off the strangest move ever seen. He spewed forth a dark gas that knocked all three of them unconscious & several others as well. He accidentally knocked out a red eyed man at a table & nearly hit his black-dress-wearing accomplice. "I fear no one. I am the dark talon; completely divine; the incomplete being."

"Eww!! We don't wanna know about you being lonely!" The two beaten guys in red & blue said, covering their ears.

"Ha!! This was fun, but I have pencils to push. Farewell! " He said heading out the door with a big smirk on his face.

The KO'd friends Accomplice, looking at his friend, picked him up & walked him back to his house.

Jivatma walked along the streets of south town, turning a few corners every now & then just to avoid any needless acts of violence. He then finds his ride hidden in the alley. He gets in & orders the driver to take us back to the base. The driver gave no reply.

" Take us away, Driver..." Jivatma repeated a second time, a little louder. The car didn't even budge. " Are you listening to me?! Wake up you little slacker & take us back to the base!!" Jivatma shouted angrily, only to have a finger point at him.

"You know, you shouldn't yell at a girl..." the unknown assailant said giggling. It was a girl no more than 5 feet tall. Wearing a mask, she had a bloodstained knife at the ready. He looked at the passenger side in the front to discover that the real driver had been murdered. His eyes were missing, as well his as his tongue. His hands were missing by the wrists. Also his nose.

" Oh dead god, What is that?" He screamed. " It's the guy I had fun torturing. That's who." The masked assailant responded. " You should have been around to watch his demise unfold. It felt so... **_so good!" _**She finished, licking the blood off of the knife. " The blood... It's very lovely; the taste anyways!" She added, her lips smacking on the blood.

Jivatma jumped out of the car upon seeing her with the blood stained knife along with the dead body, screaming. He ran down one street & then another. five minutes later he ran a dozen streets, far away from the assailant.

_Or so he thought..._

_"Man that was weird... Who was she?"_He thought, when it occurred to him that he was back at the base. He smiled in delight when he got inside. " Guys! Guys? uh... Guys...?" He gulped upon not even hearing a peep. By now he would expect the surgeon Jalange to come to him with news, but there is no sign of anyone. "I'm in your house jivatma...!" A voice said, scaring the living crap out of Jivatma. He took cautious steps into the house.

_"Who said that? Was it someone from the arena he just fought in? Or was it that masked freak he just almost got hacked at by?"_ He thought. He heard a noise. One that sounded like a liquid drop to a hard surface already filled with liquid. He looked for a switch, when he found something other than a switch.

He walked into his room to find only to find Jalange on the floor dead... decomposing. Jivatma screamed & ran down the hallway. _"Who in hell did this?!"_ His mind screamed inside, still running; only to find more bodies; badly hacked at, or worse, torn up.

"Time to search for the truth!" He said. "Who did this?" He screamed only to hear another giggle. It was coming from behind! Jivatma spun around, to see the same girl with the same damn knife staring at him. He screamed & ran up the stairs, shut the door behind him & locked it. He felt something touch his arm. He got one of the biggest surprises of his life when he discovered who or what was behind him. It was the same... damn girl!!

"Do you really want to know, Jivatma? I really don't think you do..." She replied. Jivatma leaped & knocked the girl to the floor, & started punching her." Ill kill you, you damn imp!" He said. After 20 punches he asked her a question.

"You monster! What are you?!" He yelled. He knocked off the mask only to discover that the attacks he inflicted did absolutely nothing at all. Nothing at all!

"Wha...? What are you?!" He screamed at her. Her lips covered in black lip-stick formed a smile. " I'm just a pretty little girl!!" She said, impaling Jivatma with the knife... inflicting massive damage & knocking him off her & onto the floor.

The girl left him to die there of blood loss. "Thank you for your time Jivatma." Ninon said, laughing as she walked off. Jivatma shed several tears before collapsing. Ninon opened the door, walked out & closed it after grabbing a carrot, & closed the door. Jivatma grabbed a medic kit & patched a the wound. He collapsed & fell unconscious...

_Okay, this is the temporary end of the story. Thank you for you time, & your reviews are very appreciated. I honestly don't know how I'm going to be able to thank you for this. Thank you & have a nice day. & before you say I need to be flamed for his attack, I like Jivatma. The moral of this story? Don't taunt or boast about yourself. Death &/or failure awaits the over confident. Remember that. _


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

_Alright... this is the second chapter. This will take a bit of a cross over with Diablo, despite the lack of an actual character. Relax & read... with caution._

Jivatma woke up when he thought he head a sick noise coming from somewhere right in front of him. He looked up only to find that girl he was running from earlier. She held a cleaver as large as an axe, hewing pieces of what looked like limbs. Jivatma looked for an exit & tried to sneak out.

" I wouldn't try it..." She said. That's when Jivatma just made a mad dash for freedom; _to no avail as the girl appeared out of thin air & took several swipes at him_. He barely dodged them. Jivatma jumped to another area. He made another mad dash toward the door. He smashed through it & then ran hard.

" You can't escape my grasp. It's too late to even try. You will die just like Jalange did..." The girl said, giving off a giggle. Jivatma was absolutely disgusted by the sound of that, as well as the blood stains on the wall. He got to the foyer, slammed the door shut, & locked it. He sighed & took a seat on the chair. He thought he went through total hell as he writhed in pain from the stab wound he received earlier.

The phone that was hanged on the wall started to ring. His heart was pounding, his mind racing at over 30 miles per minute. He thought he heard a child giggle. He picked up the phone & put it to his ear.

" Hello? Hello?" Jivatma said, his composure shaken, his voice real shaky. He got one more surprise as he heard the response. " Hello, my soon to be decapitated friend." The person on the other line said, giggling. His jaw dropped, & he hung up. He then saw the same girl with a cleaver right in front of him. She was wearing a blood stained dress this time, with a mini-coffin on her back. She had a orange hat & the cleaver. It was hideous & disgusting beyond all reason.

" Hello, Jivatma. Want a nice hack in the back with a side order of slow painful cuts?" she said. Jivatma looked at her as she licked the cleaver.

After a few seconds, screams of pain as well as several giggles could be heard from the farthest reaches of the universe. Everyone stopped dead in there tracks. Marco Rossi stopped shooting at the mars people, as did the aliens when they looked in the direction of where it was coming from. Geese & Terry stopped fighting & looked at each other & back at where it was coming from. Bao looked at Kensou while he in turn looked at Athena, who looked at Kyo & Lori who just shrugged. Ryo & Robert crashed into each other & landed on the floor, holding their ribs when they were practicing flying kicks. Two cars crashed into a house, while an explosion from the military base occurred. Cryptosporidium 137 called pox to ask him what the hell was happening. Jesus looked down from the clouds to look at what was happening. Satan looked up from the burning pits to see what was going on. Luise stopped playing the piano & looked out the window. Blue Mary stopped drinking her coffee as she sat at the police station as she listened. The forensic detectives looked at each other as if something catastrophic was occurring.

8 hours later...

Jivatma was being rushed to the hospital. He was going into cardiac rest as he was being treated. The only thing he could think of was _**damn**_. Even the greatest physicians were finding his wounds almost impossible to treat. He went through several medical surgeries. But he made it. Only to live his life as a man whose body is just covered in scars & was now a cripple. Everyone arrived to see what had happened to him. There was 4 episodes of 'Forensic Files' about it.

three months later...

Jivatma was lying on the bead wearing a full body cast. Tears poured from his eyes as he kept his eyes closed. " Oh my god this is horrible... What have I done to deserve this!?" He said. " Mr. Jivatma, you have a guest. Would you like to see her?" The nurse asked. " Oh great! Is it Nagase?" Jivatma asked. The nurse shook her head, signaling for a no. " Is it another worker from my job?" He asked. The nurse signaled for a no. " Who is it?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. " Say hello to Ninon Beart! She wanted to see you." The nurse said. A girl in a pitch black dress walked in. _It was that girl again! _

"Alright. I'll be at the counter if you need me." The nurse said, walking out. " Alright!" Ninon said, faking her cheerful smile. Her smile turned into a twisted evil smile with sharp teeth five seconds later when she then turned her attention to Jivatma who was trying to dial the phone for the police. Ninon took the phone out of his hand & put it out of his reach.

" Don't resist. Its easier just to give up you know. She said. " Now have you learned your lesson Jivatma?" She finished. Jivatma just cried. Ninon put a box with a nice black bow on it. Jivatma opened it & found a bottle of Sobe. " Thank you." Jivatma said. Ninon walked out the door & out of the hospital, smiling. "_Don't thank me yet, Jivatma. its whats in the drink itself. When you'll find out its no ordinary drink, it'll be __too damn late. Lets see if you like Thallium & arsenic combined with _Escherichia-coli O157_."_ Ninon thought_. " It's all a matter of time before you drink it & kill yourself." _Ninon laughed as she got into the limo_._

_Alright, This is Chapter 2. The horror doesn't end here. Again, I don't know how I can thank you for your time. Please review. Thank you. _


	3. Chapter 3: The last duet on earth

_**Aright, this is chapter three! Sorry about the delays, as well as any inconveniences that have occurred. I am trying to relinquish the habit of procrastinating Please, read, relax & enjoy, though how can you, what with a horror fiction right on your computer screen?**_

after 6 months, Jivatma was on a wheelchair, recovering quickly & feeling better by the hour. When he drank the sobe however, he started to feel very funny. He piloted his wheelchair with his lanky arms, & reached his room. Upon arrival, he started to feel really drowsy; he started to drift into a slumber after getting into his bed; he felt very sick, but slept soundly nevertheless...

_Some time later..._

" Hey, wake up...", a voice said. Jivatma woke up after hearing the words. The only thing he saw was nothing but a man in a green suit. He had his hair in a ponytail, yet his hair next to his forehead was rising. They were in a dim room, with two instruments; namely, a gutiar or harmonica; there was a small stool & a chair. The only light source were either candles or lamps; the room, however, was very cold. There was a ladder that led up to a door that was equipped & locked with seven padlocks.

" What is a stray dog doing here?", jivatma said in a cryptic manner. Hyena looked at him with an expression of terror, like he paid no attention. Inside however, was a different story.

" _I save you from certain death, & this is how you repay me? I barely managed to get the germs out of you a few months ago. I'm lucky to be alive myself!", _he thought. He thought about saying that, but he just let it go.

" Something happened. I don't know how, but the world was taken over by this strange army of dolls with soulless eyes!", he explained.

" Okay, time out. Do you actually expect me to believe that? Who in hell would fall for that stupidity prelude?", he asked. Hyena looked behind him, then up at the ceiling, then back at Jivatma.

" I know it seems crazy but look outside; follow me. But be quiet! Got me?" Hyena said. Jivatma didn't know why he bothered to say 'yes', but he felt a little out of place; they both treaded cautiously toward the ladder that led up toward the hole in the ceiling. Hyena took out a key ring that had seven keys, opened the padlocks with their respective keys, & opened the latch; the door opened in an upward fashion, & with that, they climbed upwards to the outdoors... or whats become of it for that matter...

There was nothing other than over-frozen plains, cities, & such; south-town was in ruins, everything was in ruins. Everywhere they looked, there was something that was in ruins. It was almost as if the earth itself reached the stage of ruin.

Jivatma was looking everywhere, then at Hyena, who was staring at a small girl. It had a black & red dress, with a red & black coffin on her back; she had shoes & a hat to match the strange outfit she wore. Her purple hues were lacking life, like as if she was an actual porcelain doll! She looked around, trying to find someone or something, but not before they both ducked down, shut the door, & locked it.

The way the shut it made a noise that alarmed the girl; moving toward the place where she thought she had heard the noise, she looked around, & searched the area; she couldn't find a thing. She left the area, seemingly to find something else.

" Was that the doll you spoke of?", Jivatma questioned.

" Only one of them. Come on. Lets eat.", he replied, climbing back down to the floor. Jivatma followed him. Jivatma just sat at the chair.

" You want some food?", Hyena asked. Jivatma shook his head, signaling for a no. Jivatma sat ant the chair while Hyena sat on the stool. Jivatma grabbed the guitar, & started trying to play it. Ironically, he was making progress on the first few tries. Hyena was eating some sandwich of some sort or another, but he really didn't seem to like it; he finished it just to fill his stomach, & soon joined Jivatma in his jam session. He picked up a harmonica, & started playing it. Hyena stopped playing his instrument after a few minutes of playing the harmonica, & asked Jivatma a question.

"Hey, do you", Hyena began before he was interrupted by a noise. The two looked up to see a hole in the ceiling; there was something moving in the hole.

" Sh.", Hyena whispered. Jivatma didn't bother asking why; he knew that something bad was bound to happen, what with what happened to him in the past. They saw something moving in the shadows, but they couldn't see; it was too dark.

Whatever was there moved away, but it made a hole in the process! The light that came forth from outside shined with great radiance; worse, when the two took a look up at the hole, the same girl was staring right at them! Even more so was the fact that she wasn't alone; there were actual people that looked exactly alike the original girl they saw, & they too were also staring at them!

The porcelain doll look-a-likes stared at them with their soulless like eyes, scaring the two of them half to death, in a figurative way, to say the least. Hyena had a look of terror, as did Jivatma; they stood still, not even flinching. Hyena screamed, put harmonica down, & ran, as did Jivatma, save for the fact he didn't scream.

Hyena unlocked the door, opened it, & ran for the hills. Jivatma followed him, not wanting to get caught by them. As the two ran, more & more of the Gothic porcelain dolls emerged from nowhere, walked slowly towards the two. Hyena screamed once again as the two ran for a building at the edge of the desolate ruins of what once was south town; they entered the building with the porcelain dolls closing in on the duo. They slammed it shut, & looked for a way to keep it closed; luckily, they found several piano's & other encumbering instruments, such as several sets of huge drums, or other things, such as chairs.

The two pushed piano after piano, chair after chair, & some drums to block it all off. The door didn't even look accessible at all. Jivatma stood still, feeling real cautious. Hyena, feeling proud of his work.

" I would like to see the goth loli dolls get through that, eh Jivatma?", he said. They were completely caught of guard on what happened next; they really didn't notice that the building had some of the strangest windows around. They really couldn't be seen unless you find a handle on pull on it to open it. Worse, when they did realize that there was a window it was already too late. One of the strange dolls opened the window, shocking both of them. Hyena screamed & jumped in Jivatma's arms as more of them took graceful steps over the window, & into the building.

Hyena cried as the room was filled with nearly ninety porcelain dolls, while Jivatma could only pat him on the head. Jivatma put hyena down, feeling lost in despair. He decided to try something, though he thought it was suicide. He picked up a harmonica & handed it to Hyena; he didn't understand, but he decided to try it.

" I might as well die playing music, if nothing else.", he replied, still crying a little; he took the harmonica away from Jivatma as he picked up a banjo. They both started playing, with sad faces, an old tune. Hyena went first, playing some tunes, while Jivatma plucked a few strings of the banjo. As they played, it took them some time to notice that the porcelain dolls actually had their eyes closed, & they were moving their heads up in down; they both thought that was a sign that they were enjoying it!

They played faster & more cheerful than before, as they walked towards the door without interference. Hyena managed to open the door without stopping their now-dangerous jam session. They lead the almost insurmountable army of dolls out of the building, & towards a house that was on fire; Hyena opened the door that lead into the blazing inferno, & in a cruel irony, the army of porcelain loli dolls went in like as if they had nothing to fear. They played & played, hoping to lead even more of the seemingly stupid females into the raging flames of chaos. That's when tragedy struck them both hard; the strings that allowed use of the banjo deteriorated, & eventually, broke. They both stopped playing at once, & looked at the now-useless instrument.

They turned their attention towards the still large army of goth loli dolls, & their were at least 40 of them left; more than enough to finish them both off in one fell swoop. They stopped walking into the furnace, & they turned their attention towards their targets. They were almost in a berserk stages as they went for the duo. Hyena screamed as he tried to play the harmonica yet again, but it was too late; they were beaten, kicked, & ironically, electrocuted. All hope was lost for the two as they fell into the shadows of unconsciousness...

" Jivatma! Jivatma! Wake up you lazy sack of crap!", someone said. He suddenly awoke, stretching. He found himself in his office, lying on a desk.

" Don't tell me you have been dreaming.", Jalange said.

" It was more like a nightmare than a dream. If only if you experienced the same dream I had, then maybe you would understand the horror of what I experienced...", Jivatma replied.

" Whatever. Lets just get back to work.", Jalange said. He left Jivatma's office, & went towards his office. Jivatma had a thought about the dream he had. He started to wonder if that was a sign or a message from someone.

" _Perhaps I shouldn't boast. I should try to be a better person...",_Jivatma thought as he turned his attention to his work. His mind felt like as if it was wracked with headaches after the hellish nightmare he had...

_**Alright! The final chapter, & the story itself comes to a close, everyone. Sorry about the delays I mentioned at the beginning. I really need to eliminate the habit of procrastinating, big time. I hope you enjoyed the story. For now, have a nice day, ladies & gentlemen. **_


End file.
